


i'll find a way

by capsiclesnat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Needs a Hug, i miss nat, i really miss romanogers, my romanogers heart is broken, post Endgame, romanogers - Freeform, sad stuff, she doesn't come back this fic is just sad, steve didn't go back for peggy, steve writes natasha a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclesnat/pseuds/capsiclesnat
Summary: I'll love you till my breathing stopsI'll love you till you call the cops on meBut in our darkest hours, I stumbled on a secret powerI'll find a way to be without you, babe





	i'll find a way

Dear Nat,

It's been a minute. One year, actually. 

There's really not a day that I don't miss you, we all miss you. Hope you're having a nice time up in the clouds. Have you seen Tony yet? He's there somewhere, probably looking for you, if you haven't found him already. Tell him that we miss him down here too. Pepper is doing better, Morgan turned six the other day. We celebrated with cheeseburgers. I'm sure Tony already knows that, tell him just in case.

I'm slowly recovering, if you're wondering. I just wake up every morning and pat your side of my bed as if you were there. Of course you aren't, I just wish you were. 

It's hard to go about life without the one you love. I lost Peggy, now i lost you. I guess you could say i'm used to it, but it still hurts. I miss those times after missions. We would bandage each other's wounds and crack some jokes. Things were simple before the aliens happened. I hope you're proud of us, we fought for you. Did this for you. You were the glue that held us together, Nat. If it weren't for you, things wouldn't be how they are now. 

It's hard to move on. Why wouldn't it be? I told you we needed to get lives, you said me first. It hurts me that you never got to live yours. Although, with this time travel shenanigans, i know you're out there, somewhere, happy. Eating a peanut butter sandwich, in another universe. Hopefully i'm in one of those universes. Hopefully  _we_ are in one of those universes. Together. Happy. The way we wished things would be. I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. It wasn't even a proper goodbye. A short remark and off you went, into some other alternate universe, not knowing what would happen. Just going for it. Doing it.

I've always loved that about you. You were ready to take on a challenge, whatever it might be. You would be willing to if it was for the greater good.

Your death hurts, Nat. It hurts everyone. 

Somehow. I'll find a way to be without you. It's going to take some time. 

I love you so much. 

With love, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> :(((( based on writer in the dark by lorde.  
> the song really reminded me of them and especially that last line of the chorus when its like steve realises shes DEAD


End file.
